


It's Rude to Stare

by starrypawz



Series: Beyond Duty [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief thing, intended as a 'testing the waters' piece for this pairing before I worked with writing more 'serious' stuff about them</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Rude to Stare

Tephernia was… in a word enthralled. She couldn’t seem to tear her gaze away and knew she had probably been staring far too long.

But she didn’t care, something like this… was worth it. Something that needed to be admired, maybe even something close to worshiped for it’s near perfection…

If only, if only she could touch it feel the shape of it under her hands and…

She heard a cough and nearly jumped right out of her skin, as her attention was drawn away from what she’d been looking at on the datapad in front of her although she had managed to control the reflex enough that her shoulder’s merely jumped up slightly and had managed to avoid letting out any embarrassing high pitched sounds of surprise or alarm.

The owner of the voice let out a deep, throaty chuckle that they knew tended to make it very hard for her to remain completely composed. Which when coupled by them coming up behind her and leaning down so as to be near her shoulders and the press of a hand against her waist really didn’t help.

And he _knew_ it.

“Thought I was the only thing that made you stare like that, Spike” Pierce grinned, his voice low and playful and so very close to her ears and she had a feeling that a blush was creeping to her cheeks despite her attempts to resist it as he lent closer running the calloused pad of his thumb over the back of her hand, his voice dropped low 

_“Almost makes a bloke feel unwanted.”_

Tephernia inwardly groaned

_Kriff, how long has he been standing there?  
_


End file.
